a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer casing structure, and more particularly to a computer casing structure wherein a CD-ROM module, a hard disk drive module, and I/O connectors are all mounted on a same front panel, as well as a data transmission port is constructed at an insertion hole of a rear panel, so as to develop convenience in operation.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A U.S. Pat. No. 6,850,408 B1 discloses a main board which is mounted with at least more than one I/O connector including at least one or more than one data transmission port, and a chassis which includes a front panel providing access to the I/O connectors, such that shields of the I/O connectors can be positioned on the access of the front panel.
As a function of an industrial computer is getting more and more versatile, a quantity of I/O connectors assembled on the shield of finite area is limited, they are not able to provide a utilization of multiple kinds of data transmission ports any more, and especially a certain degree of heat dissipation effect is lack on the front panel.